Chaos Emerald
Les Chaos Emeralds ou Émeraudes du Chaos (カオス Kaosu Emerarudo ) sont sept émeraudes de grande puissance, qui apparaissent pour la première fois dans Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). thumb Les Émeraudes du Chaos ont des propriétés et des capacités mystiques, et celui qui les détient toutes peut les utiliser pour une grande variété de choses, comme la super-transformation, alimenter des machines, ou encore déformer l'espace-temps (Chaos Control). En raison de l'immense pouvoir qu'elles possèdent, elles sont généralement la cible des bandits, qui veulent les utiliser pour alimenter leurs propres ambitions maléfiques, et également la cible des héros, qui veulent les éloigner des super-vilains et les utiliser pour faire le bien. A la fin de chaque histoire, les émeraudes ont tendance à se disperser elles-mêmes, c'est pourquoi les personnages les recueillent souvent à travers tous les niveaux des jeux. Au début de la série elles étaient plus des items "bonus" à récuperer, puis les Chaos Emeralds sont devenu items nécessaires dans Sonic Adventure, et cette tendance s'est poursuivie tout au long du jeux plus tard en 3D. Histoire Les Chaos Emeralds sont enveloppées de mystère. Elle existeraient depuis des millénaires, les anciennes civilisations Echidna et Babylone en ayant déjà connaissance, des milliers d'années avant l'époque du jeu. Les Nocturnus, la civilisation ayant créé Emerl plus de 4000 ans avant le jeu est connue pour avoir fait des expériences avec les Chaos Emeralds. Ces dernières ont été nommées ainsi par les Echidna en raison de leur lien avec le Chaos, qui a détruit leur civilisation.Fichier:Tips9.jpg D'après le jeu Sonic Adventure, ''une ancienne prophétie à propos des Chaos Emeralds et de la Master Emerald déclare : "Les sept sont les serviteurs du Chaos. Chaos est le pouvoir. Le pouvoir est enrichi par le coeur. Le maître est celui qui unifie le chaos." Le sens de ce dicton est éclairci dans ''Sonic Adventure II ''lorsque l'on voit la puissance de la Master Emerald capable de neutraliser les sept Chaos Emeralds. Il est dit que la Master Emerald peut rendre vraie toutes les pensées de son détenteur. Bien que théoriquement trouvable n'importe où, on trouve le plus souvent les Chaos Emeralds lors d'épreuves spéciales se trouvant dans des dimensions parallèles. Même seul, une Chaos Emerald possède une puissance dépassant absolument tout ce qui existe dans l'univers, mise à part la Master Emerald dont les pouvoirs surpassent ceux des sept Chaos Emeralds réunies. Les Chaos Emerald sont souvent utilisées comme source d'énergie pour alimenter des machines telles que des rayons laser voire même pour des armes de destructions massives nucléaires (Cas du Docteur Eggman). Ils peuvent également procurer à son utilisateur des pouvoirs du Chaos (Cas de Shadow the Hedgehog) ou de super-transformation (Tous les utilisateurs le peuvent) Pouvoirs et traits Chaque Chaos Emerald est dit posséder des propriétés mystiques et contient des quantités illimitées très puissant et d'énergie du Chaos. L'alimentation principale de chacun des Chaos Emerald est décrite comme étant capable de «transformer des pensées en puissance», ce qui leur permet d'accomplir des exploits de certains, comme montrant des visions, des rituels magiques et même relancer le récemment décédé. Tout d'abord, cependant, ce pouvoir permet à Chaos Emeralds pour générer l'énergie du Chaos qu'ils contiennent, ce qui en fait la source des énergies émeraudes vaste. Cela rend le Chaos Emeralds une éternelle source d'énergie pure et leur permet de flotter dans l'air. Cette énergie peut être exploitée à partir du Chaos Emeralds, soit par leur détenteurs, ou de machines et peut être utilisé à des fins diverses. Cette énergie peut même être établi et a réagi de la émeraudes sans contact physique et se fait sur de grandes distances, mais ils ont encore à être à proximité immédiate de l'utilisateur. Quand quelqu'un utilise la puissance d'un ou de plusieurs des Chaos Emeralds, ils peuvent effectuer différentes puissance du Chaos, comme Chaos Control, et parfois obtenir leurs propres capacités renforcées. Lorsque toutes les Chaos Emeralds sont réunis, ils peuvent initier une transformation de Super , ce qui donne généralement une personne le pouvoir de voler, d'invincibilité, des pouvoirs accrus du Chaos et l'amélioration physique - capacités et spéciaux. Ces transformations, n'a cependant pas duré longtemps, car ils consomme rapidement l'énergie et nécessite bague de l'énergie pour être maintenu sur de longues périodes de temps. Les énergies de ces transformations super peut également être donnée d'une forme superbe à un autre personnage pour permettre à cette personne d'obtenir une forme super de ses propres (par exemple, à la fin de ''Sonic Heroes et Sonic the Hedgehog ). L'énergie des émeraudes peuvent également être exploitées pour alimenter les machines, ce qui permet au pouvoir de divers types de machines puissantes et avancées qui serait normalement impossible à utiliser, en raison de l'immense quantité d'énergie dont ils ont besoin, tels que le canon Eclipse . Le type d'énergie du Chaos Chaos Emeralds peut produire est basée sur des pensées / émotions. Les pensées positives, telles que l'amitié et la compassion, de générer des énergies positives, et les pensées négatives, comme la colère et la haine, de générer des énergies négatives. Si le Chaos Emeralds est absent des énergies négatives (ou éventuellement les énergies positives) comme vu dans Sonic Adventure , ou la totalité de leur énergie comme dans Sonic Unleashed , les émeraudes deviendra grise, pâle et apparemment impuissantes. Les savons seulement des moyens de rétablir les émeraudes de cet état à travers les pensées des peuples, ou les temples de Gaïa . Les Emeraudes du Chaos apparaissent également à amplifier leur propre pouvoir, plus il sont utilisés dans le processus. Ceci est principalement démontré avec le canon Eclipse: Avec cinq émeraudes qu'elle pourrait détruire une grande ville, avec six émeraudes qu'elle pourrait faire exploser la moitié de la lune et avec les sept émeraudes qu'elle pourrait détruire les planètes et les étoiles percent. Chaque Chaos Emerald est lié les uns aux autres, et comme indiqué par Tails, agissent comme des aimants qui peuvent attirer l'autre, en leur donnant des caractéristiques magnétiques. Cela a permis de Tails par exemple de localiser l'emplacement Dr. Eggman sur l' ARK Space Colony parce qu'il avait une certaine Chaos Emeralds en sa possession. En raison de l'énorme puissance émanant de chacun d'émeraude, en créant des radars de les suivre est relativement simple (Rouge, Tails et Dr. Eggman avaient tous un dans Sonic Adventure 2 , et Tails utilisé un nouveau dans Sonic Riders ). Collecte Pour des raisons inconnues ou inexpliquée, après le Chaos Emeralds ont joué leur rôle dans l'histoire dans les jeux, les utilisateurs d'entre eux, apparemment perdu la possession des émeraudes, et ils doivent être collectés dans le jeu suivant, que ce soit soit à partir de différents endroits dans le monde, ou de dimensions différentes appelées des épreuves spéciales . Bien que Sonic est visible à la fin du premier Sonic Hedgehog le jeu permettant aux émeraudes pour retourner à leurs lieux d'origine, il ignore pourquoi le Chaos Emeralds doivent être collectées au début de chaque match (sauf, bien sûr, dans le but de la dynamique du jeu). Cependant, il ya une exception à cette explication. Pendant la séquence d'ouverture de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (si vous choisissez Sonic seul, ou les deux Sonic et Tails que votre choix du personnage), Sonic est en possession de l'ensemble des sept Chaos Emeralds au début. Cela est évident quand il saute aux yeux du Tornado et tombe à l'écran seulement à venir de course à travers l'océan en tant que Super Sonic avant de faire son chemin sur Angel Island. Là, Knuckles vole le Chaos Emeralds et les cache de Sonic afin qu'il ait à rechercher à partir de zéro comme tous les autres jeux. Ainsi, une autre explication pourrait être que Sonic lui-même les cache afin que leur puissance ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains, et si chacun d'eux ne sera pas dans un groupe de "picking facile." Ceci est également soutenue par la série Sonic X dans sa dernière saison, où Sonic dispersé les Emeraudes du Chaos à travers l'univers alors qu'il était dans sa forme de Super de sorte que le meterex n'obtiendraient pas la main sur eux. Une autre raison pour laquelle les Emeraudes du Chaos sont réparties, c'est parce qu'ils ont des qualités magnétiques, ils ont donc tendance à se disperser eux-mêmes après chaque utilisation. Rôle dans les jeux Premières apparitions Tout au long de la plupart des premiers jeux, Docteur Eggman tente de mettre la main sur les Chaos Emeralds pour alimenter ses armes apocalyptiques. Le joueur peut choisir de collecter les émeraudes dans leurs étapes spéciales afin de débloquer une "bonne fin", une forme superbe, ou les deux. Les Emeraudes du Chaos ont gagné une part plus importante de l'intrigue dans les jeux plus tard. Fichier:Chaosbom.png Sonic Adventure Dans Sonic Adventure , le Chaos Emeralds ont été recueillies par Eggman afin de nourrir le chaos , le gardien desd'émeraudes , et que la forme a changé à chaque fois qu'il a reçu l'un des joyaux. Avec tous les sept , il est devenu [[Perfect Chaos] , et utilisé la totalité de l'énergie négative dans les émeraudes avant de laisser tomber les émeraudes impuissants et terne sur le sol. Sonic a alors pris les sept et utilisé l'énergie positive pour devenir Super Sonic et détruire Perfect Chaos. Toujours dans le jeu, Tikal l'échidné stipule que «Les 7 émeraudes peuvent changer nos pensées au pouvoir», et que la Master Emerald contrôle de ce pouvoir. Sonic Adventure 2 Dans Sonic Adventure 2 , Sonic et Ombre avait la capacité d'utiliser les Chaos Emeralds à utiliser " Chaos Control ", une capacité qui modifie le temps et l'espace pour se téléporter ou d'arrêter le temps. Fait intéressant, de Sonic à un point utilise la capacité de contrôle Chaos Emerald avec une faux qui avait les mêmes propriétés qu'un normal, mais moins de puissance. Sonic Heroes Dans Sonic Heroes , le jeu rend hommage à des éléments classiques, donc il va revenir à un mode de collecte des Emeraudes du Chaos dans les épreuves spéciales pour débloquer la dernière étape. Dans cette étape, Sonic devient Super Sonic, et il donna une partie de ses énergies à Tails et Knuckles, leur donnant Shields super . Shadow the Hedgehog Dans Shadow the Hedgehog , les émeraudes ont été trouvés dans toutes les étapes de nouveau (à nouveau, des épreuves spéciales n'ont pas été utilisés), et Shadow recueilli tous les 7 à la fin du jeu, que de les laisser être volé par le mal alien Black Doom , qui les ont utilisés pour Chaos Control de la comète noire à la surface de la Terre. Ombre, puis a obtenu le Chaos Emeralds dos et transformé en super Ombre afin de détruire Black Doom et de téléporter la comète noire dans l'espace pour être détruit par le Space Colony ARK l ' Eclipse Cannon , le canon lui-même avec Chaos Emeralds comme source d'énergie. Sonic Rush Dans Sonic Rush Chaos Emeralds sont nécessaires pour accéder à la phase finale de la partie. Zones spéciales font un retour en tant que moyen de trouver les émeraudes. Les émeraudes sont révélés avoir une contre-inter-dimensionnel, les Emeraudes Sol, avec des pouvoirs similaires. Le Chaos Emeralds et les pouvoirs Sol »sont présentés à venir de l'émotion positive de leurs détenteurs dans ce jeu et ils sont utilisés par les deux Sonic et Blaze se transformer en leurs formulaires de Super. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Dans le jeu de 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog , les émeraudes assumer pleinement le pouvoir de «transformer des pensées en puissance», tout comme la Master Emerald a été dit d'être capable de faire dans Sonic Adventure. Ces émeraudes apparaissent légèrement plus petit en taille, et dégagent des étincelles de lumière brillant de leurs couleurs respectives, et sont donnés le titre supplémentaire de «perles miracle». Dans le cadre temporel des événements du jeu, Sonic et Shadow découvrir que Chaos Control réalisée dans de très près par deux personnes en même temps avec une émeraude chacun crée une faille dans le temps et l'espace, permettant à chacun d'entre eux mentalement choisir un endroit désiré et le temps, avec laquelle ils peuvent atteindre en entrant le rift. Père de la princesse Elise, le duc de Soleanna , se révèle aussi dans ce jeu que les animaux et les robots ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir accéder à la puissance des Emeraudes du, en utilisant une seule émeraude au chant et sceller le nouveau-né Iblis dans l'âme de sa fille , tant qu'elle s'abstienne de pleurer, avec la stipulation que les autres étant que le navire doit être de la royauté. Mephiles réussit à produire en masse des copies de lui-même l'aide de deux émeraudes, et montrant une vision d'argent fabriquée d'un Sonic béat prospectifs entourée de flammes, grâce à l'émeraude lui-même. Seulement six des émeraudes du chaos apparu dans ce jeu:. Vert émeraude (qui Shadow et Rouge trouve tout en explorant la ville crise dans l'avenir, ils puis utilisé avec l'émeraude cyan à retourner dans le présent tout Ombre séjourné dans l'avenir pour Mephiles bataille. Rouge a ensuite donné l'émeraude du chaos pour E123-Omega à donner à Shadow dans le futur afin d'échapper Mephiles. Mephiles tard utilisé son pouvoir avec l'émeraude jaune à l'ombre de bataille), le bleu émeraude (qui était détenue par Elise qui l'a ensuite donné à Sonic quand elle a été capturée. Sonic, puis le donna à Eggman de manière à assurer la libération d'Elise. Eggman ensuite mis l'émeraude dans son Genesis oeufs dont Silver et Blaze vaincu et obtenu l'émeraude eux-mêmes. Argent, puis il a donné aux jeunes Elise dans le passé comme un charme de bonne chance, qui montrait comment Elise est venu pour le posséder dans le présent), l'émeraude jaune (qui Mephiles allé après à la fin du scénario de Shadow et utilisé pour l'ombre de bataille en collaboration avec le vert émeraude), le blanc d'Emeraude (dont le duc de Soleanna scellés Iblis intérieur du corps d'Elise avec. Le duc donna alors l'Emeraude à droite Argent avant sa mort, qui Argent utilisé pour revenir à l'avenir de manière à sceller Iblis. Blaze alors utilisé lui et le cyan Emeraude pour sceller Iblis loin dans une autre dimension), le cyan Emeraude (qui Sonic et Shadow obtenus à partir de Iblis vaincre afin de revenir à l'avenir. Sonic a ensuite donné l'Emeraude d'Argent, qui Blaze utilisées dans le futur avec le blanc Emeraude pour sceller Iblis km) et la pourpre d'émeraude (qui a été montré Mephiles d'avoir tout le chemin à travers la série). L'émeraude rouge Parallèlement n'a jamais été vu dans les lignes de l'histoire principale jusqu'à la dernière histoire, mais il est possible que ce soit le Dr Eggman situé quand il cherché les Emeraudes du Chaos sur son navire. Mephiles utilise aussi en quelque sorte une sorte de «raccourci» quand il utilise l'émeraude violette en sa possession pour déformer les six émeraudes d'autres à son endroit, éventuellement en utilisant les propriétés magnétiques des émeraudes, et utilise leur pouvoir pour commencer sa et Iblis 'transformation en Solaris . Des amis de Sonic alors à chercher dans la fin du monde pour chacun des émeraudes: Tails: Jaune, Omega: Blanc, Knuckles: Vert, Argent: Cyan, Rouge: Violet, Amy: Bleu, l'ombre: Rouge. Enfin, Elise , partage les espoirs et les désirs des suffrages restants (même éventuellement Eggman) pour apporter Sonic retour à la terre des vivants, utilise toutes les Chaos Emeralds sept à porter Sonic retour à la vie, sous la forme de Super Sonic, qui merci Elise et partage son pouvoir avec Shadow et Silver hérissons compatriotes. Sonic Riders Dans Sonic Riders , le premier à être vu a été volé par les voleurs de Babylone , mais elle est inconnue lequel c'était. Après cela, le seul moment où ils sont en vedette était aussi le droit d'entrée pour le World Grand Prix et quand Jet a «gagné» la course et a utilisé les émeraudes que Eggman chargé d'élever le Jardin de Babylone à partir de ruines sable. Sonic Rush Adventure Dans Sonic Rush Adventure , il est suggéré par Blaze que les Chaos Emeralds avoir un esprit de leurs propres. Ils apparaissent dans sa dimension sans raison indiquée et l'on doit la course Johnny pour les Chaos Emeralds, mais il est possible que Sonic eux avait avec lui avant son arrivée à la dimension Sol et ils dispersés pendant la transition (à noter que les Emeraudes du Chaos dans le Dimension Sol aurait probablement le même effet que les Emeraudes Sol à la dimension du Chaos, comme indiqué dans Sonic Rush). Sonic Chronicles: la Confrérie des Ténèbres Dans Sonic Chronicles: La Confrérie des Ténèbres, les émeraudes sont volées une par une par le clan d'échidnés Nocturnus (qui sont souvent désignés comme "les Maraudeurs") afin d'utiliser leur relation magnétique avec la Master Emerald pour attirer la Master Emerald et Angel Island elle-même à leur base d'opérations. Le Chaos Emeralds sont plus tard emmenées par Ix dans la Cage Parallèle, et répartis entre les Kron, les Zoah (comme une puissance-source pour une arme secrète à utiliser contre les N'rrgal), le N'rrgal (comme une arme contre les Zoah), les Supra-Esprits Voxai, et les deux préfets, Charyb et Scylla. A la fin du jeu, les émeraudes sont rassemblées et Sonic les utilise pour devenir Super Sonic et combattre Ix. Sonic Unleashed J'ai Fichier:Blackemeralds.png n Sonic Unleashed , après avoir été surpris par un design au début de «Dragoon Egg" Eggman, Sonic convoque le pouvoir des Chaos Emeralds et devient Super Sonic de détruire la forteresse Eggman. Toutefois, Eggman pièges Super Sonic dans une machine qui enlève les émeraudes de lui, renversant sa transformation super et draine les émeraudes de l'ensemble de leur pouvoir afin d'alimenter son arme laser conçu pour éveiller et libérer Gaia Sombre de la planète. De là, les émeraudes sont laissés complètement noir et impuissants, et sont prises par Gaia Sonic and Light aux sept sanctuaires sacrés sur différentes parties de la planète. Les pouvoirs du émeraudes sont restaurées une par une, et les sept continents sont remis en place comme chaque émeraude est restaurée. A la fin du jeu, tandis que l'intérieur de chacun des sanctuaires, Gaia Lumière demande au Chaos Emeralds pour apporter les sanctuaires de lui, et les émeraudes, ainsi que les sanctuaires, apparaissent à l'intérieur du noyau de la planète, avec les sanctuaires combiner ensemble pour construire le Colosse de Gaia, qui Gaia Lumière commandes via son propre pouvoir. Les Emeraudes du Chaos sont enfin utilisés par Sonic pour devenir Super Sonic. Générations Sonic Dans le 360/PS3 versions de Sonic Générations , à la fois recueillir les Sonics Chaos Emeralds avant la bataille avec le mangeur de temps . Classique Sonic obtient le cyan, jaune, vert et rouge et émeraudes moderne Sonic obtient le bleu, gris, violet et émeraudes. Pour une raison inexpliquée (peut-être due aux actions de l'Eater Time) les émeraudes se retrouve dans l' espace blanc . Là, l'émeraude violette se trouve par Classic Metal Sonic , l'émeraude jaune est trouvée par l'ombre et l'émeraude gris est trouvé par Silver, qui est donné à Sonic Classique et Moderne après qu'ils les ont battus. Les émeraudes restantes finit par se vidé de leur couleur, et les dérives que l'espace blanc et les Sonics a de les restaurer par la fixation de l'univers. Après Sonic moderne défait le deuxième boss, le Mangeur de Temps apparaît mais elle est repoussée par le Emerald désormais incolores Chaos rouge. Après la restauration de Wisp Planète du Chaos Emerald rouge reprend sa couleur et Sonic moderne l'attrape par effectuer un Sonic Boost à la mi-air, au grand étonnement de Classic Sonic. Afin d'accéder au centre du temps , Sonic doit placer toutes les Chaos Emeralds dans l'engrenage cassé près de l'entrée afin de l'ouvrir. Pendant la confrontation finale avec le Mangeur de Temps, les amis et les acclamations Sonics apparaît sur les deux Sonics. Les Emeraudes du Chaos entre eux émerge de la Sonics, réagissant à leurs encouragements des amis et ils les transforment à la fois dans Super Sonic . Apparences autre jeu Tous les sept Chaos Emeralds peut aussi être vu dans Super Smash Bros Brawl où Sonic se transforme en Super Sonic et quand il se retourne à la normale. Les Emeraudes du Chaos peut également être vu sur le trophée de Super Sonic. Dans un de la victoire Sonic Sonic pose est vu tenant la Chaos Emerald bleue. Dans Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver , les Chaos Emeralds apparaissent dans la silhouette de rêve de patinage (Sonic) événement. L'équipe de joueurs doivent récupérer les émeraudes de clapets et ensuite les utiliser pour vaincre une version figée du monstre, Perfect Chaos. Emeralds artificielles Il est possible de créer des Chaos Emeralds synthétiques avec la même longueur d'onde et les propriétés que les originaux, mais avec moins de puissance. Cela a été prouvé par Tails dans Sonic Adventure 2 et par les deux queues et les METAREX de Sonic X . Toutefois, les Emeraudes METAREX faits semblent éliminer après usage, deviennent fragiles et useless.The METAREX faites émeraudes ne semblent avoir des effets négatifs énergie à l'intérieur eux comme Sonic est devenu Sonic sombre parce qu'il était le chaos en utilisant l'énergie négative uniquement. Ce peut être la raison derrière l'apparence de huit Chaos Emeralds (dont trois ont des couleurs différentes de l'une des sept) dans Sonic the Fighters . Gardiens Les Emeraudes du Chaos ont été initialement gardé par le Chaos , un Chao qui avait muté en raison de contact avec les Chaos Emeralds, et qui protégeait à la fois le Sanctuaire d'émeraude et l'autre Chao qui y vivaient. Knuckles les gardes ainsi que la Master Emerald . Tikal trouve Chaos et le Chao dans sa vieille Echidna famille. Elle les a aimés et soignés pour eux, mais son père a découvert à leur sujet et je voulais la puissance des Emeraudes du pour soi. Il a attaqué le Sanctuaire d'émeraude et a essayé de voler les gemmes, mais Chaos absorbé le pouvoir des Emeraudes, devenu Perfect Chaos, et détruit les Echidnas. Tikal fait appel à la Master Emerald pour sceller l'écart du chaos à l'intérieur, son propre esprit d'étanchéité dans le processus. Le Chao vécu et élevé, cependant. C'est le point où le Echidnas pris la relève en protégeant les émeraudes. Knuckles l'échidné est qui les protège à l'époque de l'actuel calendrier Sonic the Hedgehog, et aussi la seule Echidna gauche selon la Sonic the Hedgehog 3 manuel (dans le scénario Sonic Team, continuités d'autres comme les comics américains Sonic ont plus de échidnés l'existence). Angel Island n'était pas à flot dans le temps de Tikal, mais était plutôt situé dans l'océan près de la ville Echidna (maintenant Mystic Ruins ). Il est possible de l'île flottante a été créé lorsque Perfect Chaos nés avant Tikal lui scellée où il ya des preuves de la Sonic the Hedgehog 3 manuel. Si cela est vrai, la raison pour laquelle il ne flottent haut dans le ciel est le plus susceptible, afin de protéger l'Emeraude des envahisseurs qui pourraient tenter de voler (comme Dr. Eggman finalement fait). Une autre raison pour le fait que l'île Ange flotteurs, pourrait être que l'énergie de la Master Emerald est des causes de l'île aux immeubles de grande hauteur au-dessus de la surface. Pendant le temps de la vie de Tikal Chaos Emeralds annulé les effets de Maître Emeraudes du Chaos et après utilisé les Emeraudes du Chaos pour devenir parfait, la force ascensionnelle de la Master Emerald commencé (bien que ce n'est pas montré dans Sonic Adventure). Cela est extrêmement probable, étant donné que Sonic nécessaire pour récupérer la Master Emerald afin que l'île pourrait augmenter et que l'île a commencé à couler et à vaciller dans le ciel après la Master Emerald a été volé par un nouveau Eggrobo dans Sonic & Knuckles. Étrangement, lorsque la Emeraudes Chaos Emeralds devenu Super Sonic 3 & Knuckles, ce qui arrive pendant l'histoire de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 et Sonic & Knuckles, l'île flotte encore dans l'air. La question est, pourquoi ne le faire flotter si la Emeraudes Super sont dans la même chambre que la Master Emerald? Cela peut être vrai parce que la Master Emerald pouvez annuler les Emeraudes du Chaos, ou les améliorer pour faire Emeraudes super. Cela peut signifier que la Master Emerald offre une puissance de Chaos Emeralds, et peut être fait pour arrêter leur pouvoir ou de maximiser leur puissance dans la gamme étroite. Dans la BD Archie storyline, Knuckles est simplement le dernier d'une longue lignée de protecteurs Master Emerald, connue comme la Fraternité des Gardiens . Blaze the Cat est le Gardien de l'été mentionné précédemment émeraudes Sol . Nombre Dans le premier match de la série, Sonic the Hedgehog , il y avait six Chaos Emeralds. Ceci est également vrai pour la Game Gear / Master System jeux Sonic the Hedgehog , Sonic the Hedgehog 2 , Sonic Chaos et Tails Adventure . Le nombre a été étendu à sept émeraudes dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2 pour la Mega Drive , et ce nombre a été constante depuis, sauf pour les deux jeux suivants qui contenait huit. Dans le jeu d'arcade Sonic Fighters , afin de se rendre à la mort Egg II, le joueur doit collecter toutes les Chaos Emeralds. Chaque personnage a tenu une émeraude dans le mode "histoire", et pour en obtenir un autre à partir d'un personnage différent, ils doivent être vaincus dans un combat. Cependant, au lieu des sept émeraudes traditionnelle, il ya huit ans. La raison largement acceptée pour ce parce qu'il ya huit combattants, et l'équipe afin de Sonic a ajouté une autre Chaos Emerald. Certains fans pensent que cette émeraude huitième est faux, mais il est généralement considéré comme un dispositif de gameplay plutôt que de tracer un élément significatif. Il ya aussi la possibilité que l'Emeraude huitième est en fait la Master Emerald parce qu'il a été obtenu par Knuckles, mais qui ne peuvent être, parce qu'il était rouge, et la Master Emerald est vert. Dans Sonic the Hedgehog 3, après avoir accédé au Sound Test et en entrant un code, le joueur a accès à un secret, et très difficile, 8ème épreuve spéciale. Une fois terminée, cette étape donne l'émeraude gris. Dans Sonic 3 & Knuckles, après avoir accédé au Sound Test, deux étapes spéciales inutilisées pourrait être accessible (une étape Chaos Emerald, avec la même présentation que celle de Sonic 3, mais avec différents panneaux colorés, et une étape de Super Emeraude). Ils débloqué un "or" Emeraude (au lieu de celui de gris comme dans Sonic the Hedgehog 3). Après cela, le joueur passe à l'étape de l'île Ange. Cette émeraude huitième est tout simplement un petit problème. Dans Sonic Spinball il y avait 16 émeraudes. Celles-ci pourraient éventuellement être Emeraudes artificielle, en raison du changement drastique du nombre et du fait qu'ils sont tous en bleu foncé. Couleurs Dans l'original de Sonic the Hedgehog , les six émeraudes étaient bleu, jaune, rouge, vert, rose et blanc. Un septième, violet Emeraude est alors apparue dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2 . Dans Sonic the Hedgehog 3 , l'émeraude rose a été remplacé avec le cyan, et le jaune d'Emeraude est devenu orange. Dans Sonic the Fighters, il y avait huit émeraudes. Une émeraude pour chaque personnage jouable, Sonic (bleu), Tails (orange), Knuckles (rouge), Amy (rose), haricots (verts), écorce (jaune), Fang (pourpre plus foncé), et Espio (violet). L'émeraude de couleur jaune orange était encore une fois dans Sonic Adventure, et les couleurs de l'émeraude est restée constante depuis lors, que (dans Sonic Advance / Sonic Rush pour) rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, blanc, cyan et violet. L'Emeraude blanc apparaît souvent gris, et Sonic R a la fois un jaune et d'orange une émeraude au lieu d'un bleu / cyan (le Chaos Emerald était bleu dans le cours de course il a été trouvé dans, mais l'écran après la course, il montre que cyan ). Dans Sonic X , les couleurs ont été Emeraude: Bleu foncé, cyan, jaune, violet, rouge, blanc et vert. Les noms de pierres précieuses-approprié pour béryls couleur émeraude sont écarlates (rouge), or béryl (jaune), émeraude (vert), aigue-marine (cyan), bleu goshenite (bleu), morganite (violet), et goshenite (blanc). Certains jeux ont utilisé leurs propres couleurs uniques pour les émeraudes - en Sonic Spinball , ils sont tous bleus, tandis que dans Sonic Battle , ils sont tous verts. Dans la série Sonic the Hedgehog dessinée par Archie Comics , le vert est la couleur de la plupart des Emeraudes du Chaos. Des zones spéciales, parfois Emeraudes maison qui sont blancs (voir Super Sonic vs Hyper Knuckles, Février 1996), une émeraude noire a servi de prison pour Chaos 0 (voir Sonic the Hedgehog # 80) et mention n'est faite d'une émeraude rouge sur un alien Accueil du monde (voir Sonic the Hedgehog # 126). Au Royaume-Uni de Sonic the Comic série, les émeraudes sont bleu, jaune, rouge, vert, orange, gris et violet. Dans Sonic Heroes , Attaque Spéciale équipe de Dark impliqués s'arrêtant de temps avec Chaos Control, même si vous n'avez pas recueilli toute émeraudes. C'est apparemment une émeraude de faux, et il semble peu comme le verre teinté (même si quand on regarde les fichiers de texture du jeu, la texture de cette émeraude est le même que dans Sonic Adventure 2). Chaos Emeralds dans d'autres médias ''Sonic the Comic'' : Fichier:STC101-Emeralds.jpg Au Royaume-Uni dans Sonic the Comic , l'histoire des émeraudes est considérablement élargie, même si certains points contredisent la storyline des jeux. Les Emeraudes du Chaos Emeralds ont été initialement verts crus provenant de la mine Emerald sacré de l'ancienne Echidnas , mais ont été perfusés avec l'énergie du Chaos par le Drakon empire dans le passé lointain. Lorsque réunis en dehors de certaines conditions de la stabilisation (par exemple, le froid extrême), le Chaos Emeralds générer une réaction en chaîne de l'énergie du Chaos et de fausser la zone spéciale . Six des Chaos Emeralds ont été portées à Mobius dans le passé lointain, et par la suite utilisé par Docteur Ovi Kintobor dans une tentative de débarrasser Mobius du mal avec son compresseur Chaos rétro-orbitaire (ROCC). Un accident impliquant les Émeraudes et le ROCC Kintobor transforme en Docteur Ivo Robotnik . Les émeraudes ont été recueillies par Sonic et protégé de Robotnik, mais ont finalement été retourné à l' île flottante et placé sous la garde de Knuckles , le tuteur désigné de l'Chaos Emeralds. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Archie Comics) Chaos Emeralds sont beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'elles sont dans d'autres continuités, en réalité, il ya bien plus que seulement sept. Ils sont également connectés à la « anneaux de puissance ", qui sont produites en exploitant l'énergie des émeraudes. Cette continuité explique une origine plus scientifique que conventionnel mystiques trouvent dans d'autres continuités Sonic. Il a été révélé dans une storyline récente que les émeraudes étaient le produit de la Xorda (les étrangers qui ont transformé la Terre en Mobius) bombes de gènes. Specifically, they were formed by the absorption of the Xorda gene bombs' massive energy release into underground beryl deposits. In addition, there is the existence of rare 'Super Emeralds'. The origins of these can also be attributed to the Xorda-induced cataclysm albeit these Emeralds are the product of much more concentrated energy absorbed into the beryl material. What's more, there's another level of existence known as "the Chaos Force", which is tied to the Chaos Emeralds and has been tapped into by the "Guardians of the Floating Island", Knuckles' ancestors - one theory is that the Xorda gene bombs allowed the energies of the Chaos Force to spill out into this plane and take the form of Chaos Emeralds or more canonically, the Chaos Force was only recently discovered and its existence made aware to the inhabitants of Earth/Mobius. There is also a special Black Chaos Emerald that served as the containment vessel for Chaos and Tikal. Mammoth Mogul 's own Chaos Emerald was used in a similar manner to temporarily imprison him. While on an alien world, Sonic discovered a batch of red colored emeralds (officially designated outside of the storyline by the editor as "Chaos Rubies"), which rather than transform him into Super Sonic, created a mad, power-crazed Super Sonic that was independent of Sonic's body (similar to Fleetway's normal Super Sonic). No such explanation has been offered as to the origins of these particular types of Emeralds, though the catalyst for their existence can be alluded to a possible previous altercation with the Xorda or perhaps the idea that certain cataclysms of immense energy combined with certain minerals can follow the same suite as Earth/Mobius' Chaos Emeralds. It was revealed by A.D.A.M. ADAM that there were many Chaos Emeralds scattered across the universe, in his plot to use Shadow and Tails to retrieve them. ADAM later succeeds in collecting all the Chaos Emeralds of the universe. While Sonic transforms into Super Sonic as a distraction, Super Shadow and Turbo Tails send all the Chaos Emeralds to the Zone of Silence . There, the Zone's new ruler, Feist fused all of them into seven differently colored jewels, similar to the Chaos Emeralds in the games. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' Fichier:Chaos_Emeralds_in_Aosth.jpg The Chaos Emeralds made an appearance in DiC's cartoon series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog in a four-part story called " Quest for the Chaos Emeralds ", but they are very different from the game versions. There are only four, and instead of different colors they are all different shapes. They have no guardian, but the Emeralds are hidden in time instead of a certain place. Each Emerald focuses on a different power: *'Invisibility :' This made the holder invisible, and at first seems to be invisible itself. However, the invisibility can be negated if the holder is covered in substances such as sand or flour. Buried on an island in the time of pirates. *'Invincibility :' This granted invincibility, but it is more complicated than simply holding it. To trigger its powers permanently, its first holder must become king. As its title suggests, the holder becomes completely immune to physical harm, as well as becoming quite muscular and gaining superhuman strength. Interestingly enough, Tails is able to access its power, despite not being king. Guarded by Merlynx the Magician in the Middle Ages. *'Immortality :' This granted immortality to the holder. This is not simply an inability to die of old age or natural causes; any injuries that the holder suffers immediately heal within seconds to minutes; in a way, this eliminates the need for the Emerald of Invincibility. Resided with Robotnikhotep , Robotnik's mummified ancestor, in Ancient Mobigypt . *'The Power of Life :' The most powerful of the four, this emerald can give or take life from anyone and anything, even if they're already dead. This was hidden on an island, guarded by a volcano entity who would only yield the emerald after a sacrifice was offered. Robotnik forced a scientist, Professor Caninestein , to build him a time machine to grab the Emeralds and become the Supreme High Robotnik . In this form, he could rule the universe. Unfortunately for him, the scientist granted Sonic and Tails the duty of making sure he does not get them. Assisted by Caninestein's various time-travel devices ( sneakers , surfboard , skateboard ) and the locals from each time area (some were parodies of real historical figures or even Sonic's own ancestors) Sonic and Tails foiled Robotnik's first attempts at the first three Emeralds, facing many life-threatening situations on the way. But Robotnik tried again and succeeded, using all four emeralds to transform into a form he dubbed "Supreme High Robotnik". Supreme High Robotnik almost killed the duo by sending them into the Big Bang (represented by a giant stick of dynamite which would bring the universe forth once it explodes), but they managed to escape, and Sonic formed an idea. Completely ignoring the rules of paradox, the duo managed to gather their past selves (who, as keen-eyed viewers will notice, are all shown using the skateboard instead of the devices they used previously) after they left each time area. Five Sonics and five Tails went back to the present time where Supreme High Robotnik was still wreaking havoc. The team that now consisted of ten all worked together to steal back the Emeralds and return them to their original places. The AoStH episode " Fast and Easy " featured a fifth Chaos Emerald which is supposedly the most powerful - it does not focus on a specific attribute, so it is more like the game version. This Emerald is of a brilliant cut and, unlike the other Chaos Emeralds, is fashioned into a ring. Its power is apparently dormant until it is plugged into a pedestal in the "Secret Zone", and then it is seemingly capable of doing anything. Robotnik intended to use this power to terrorize the world with floods, but his plans were thwarted when a thief called Easy Eddie stole it from him. After Sonic had realized what exactly was going on and the magnitude of the problem, the ring was pried from Eddie's finger. However, the thief stole it again and bargained with Robotnik, but it was a trick and Robotnik gained the ring. But as always, Sonic messes up Robotnik's plans by stealing the ring from the pedestal, and subsequently throwing it into the sea. As for Easy Eddie, he managed to escape from Robotnik and give up being a thief. ''Sonic Underground Another of DiC's Sonic adaptations had Chaos Emeralds in it, but very little is known about them. Like in the games, they are a source of incredible power but the exact number of them in existence in unknown. Knuckles guards one Emerald on the Floating Island, and Robotnik tried to steal it and frame Sonic for it. It failed in a way very similar to the Archie story of the same basic idea. In a three part episode towards the end of the series' run, Dr. Robotnik managed to acquire another Chaos Emerald and used it to power his enormous indestructible fortress, the Fortress of Altitude (otherwise known as Egg Fortress). However, he lost the Emerald to his lackeys Sleet and Dingo , who stole it after deciding to leave Robotnik and get their own power. When Dingo attempted to go solo, the Emerald broke, and threatened to destroy Mobius with waves of Chaos. Forced to work together with Robotnik, Knuckles and the royal siblings located the fragmented Emerald. However, when Sleet attempted to contain it by placing it within Dingo - transformed into a safe - it reacted with Dingo's mutation abilities. Becoming a giant, shape-shifting monster, Dingo threatened to destroy all of Mobius before he was brought down. The shattered Emerald was then placed within a special canister by Knuckles and taken to the Floating Island. In the episode "Mobodoon '', it is possible that the crystal seen generating Mobodoon's beauty (later stolen by Robotnik) is in fact a Chaos Emerald, as it looks very similar to one, and at one point Manic uses the crystal to recharge his siblings' medallions. ''Sonic X'' Fichier:007title.jpg In Sonic X , the Chaos Emeralds echoed their role in the games as objects that were sought after by all parties. However, the series also introduced a new concept: Chaos Emeralds reacting to each other. In the anime, whenever Chaos Emeralds were brought together without being given time to adapt to each other's presence, they would release immense quantities of energy. When all seven were present, this resulted in an automatic gigantic Chaos Control. Also, all seven being in one place results in them releases energy that pushes them away from each-other. This is likely the anime's way of creating an explanation as to why the Chaos Emeralds end up scattering, as opposed to when in the video games they just seem to mysteriously scatter for no reason. While that's generally why they scatter in Sonic X , at the start of the final season Sonic actually did have seven emeralds, and he scattered them across the galaxy to keep Dark Oak from taking them from him (Dark Oak was too powerful for Sonic to defeat even when he was in his Super Form). Later in the same season, the Emeralds are scattered again by a gravity warp created during a battle between Super Sonic and Super Shadow. In the Season 2 episode A Robot Rebels , Knuckles has a vision of the past showing Tikal at the Emerald Shrine. The 7 Chaos Emeralds are there, but quite different than the modern ones. They appear much larger, are shaped differently. Instead of a white Chaos Emerald, there is a pink one. Emerald Shards Emerald Shards are fragments of Chaos Emeralds crushed by Doctor Eggman found in Sonic Battle . They are used to operate the E-121 Phi model robots. Once an E-121 Phi is destroyed they drop their Emerald Shard and either break down or retreat. When 5 Emerald Shards of the same color are united, a Chaos Emerald can be created. Tails is the one who first discovered how Emerald Shards work and characters often visit him to have their Chaos Emerald reassembled which Emerl would soon absorb. E-102 Gamma is also seen with an Emerald Shard which he absorbs to injure Shadow . Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Ébauche